


Silly Stuff

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Silly stuff will live here!





	1. Accent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) in an attempt to run down my WIP list I'm having a clear out - these are the result of that and future sillies will go here too.

Alec _hurts_. His ribs feel on the verge of either breaking, or that they might pop straight out of his chest. And he can't catch his breath as a result. He's not sure what's worse; that he's having to force his breathing through his nose to calm himself, or the violent sting of tears he keeps backhanding from his eyes. Or maybe it's just the helpless fits of giggles he keeps bursting into every time Magnus opens his mouth. 

Magnus is _no_ help. He sits beside him fighting his own burst of laughter, smiling at Alec so hard it just sets him off again. And the second Alec finds some resolve, can get a little air back into his lungs, he's off again. 

_"This little bird I'm talking about. And every_ —am I going to get to the end of this sentence sometime this evening, Alexander?" 

Alec can't help it, bursting into laughter already and dropping forward to rest his head on the book Magnus has been trying to read from on his lap. Magnus isn't fazed, though, happily playing with Alec's hair until he sits up again, and rewarding him with a smile.

Alec clears his throat, trying to rein in another snort of laughter. "Sorry."

"No, you're _not_."

"It's the _accent_."

"You don't like my accent?" Magnus asks, pretending to be offended; deliberately, because he knows Alec will kiss him silly for it. And when he's finished doing exactly that, Alec pulls the book across into his own lap, shifting from where he's been cross-legged and slinging his arm around Magnus' shoulders.

"I _love_ your accents," he says, nosing at Magnus' temple, "all of them. No one tells stories like you do."

It's true. Some of Alec's most favorite evenings with Magnus have been spent just like this one, passing a book between them and reading out loud. Magnus is always, always amazing at it.

"Well. I'm not telling much of a story _here_ since you keep _giggling_ at me."

"It's because you're the _best_ ," Alec insists, turning Magnus by the chin so he can kiss him again. Magnus hums against his mouth then slaps his hand down on the book, nudging against him.

 _"Fine_ ," Magnus says, reaching for his glass and taking a sip of the cocktail he made about an hour ago, that neither of them has drunk much of for how hard they're laughing. "Your turn."

Alec clears his throat and checks where they are on the page, remembering the accent he does that makes Magnus laugh the hardest, then clears his throat to begin. He gets two lines in before Magnus is helpless, turning to tuck his feet beneath Alec's thigh and rest a hand on his shoulder, cackling with mirth.

***


	2. Soap

"Are you watching _again_?"

Alec jolts at the sound of Magnus' voice pulling away from their hotel door in guilt, peering over his shoulder with a rueful smile. 

"...did you _see_ anything?" Magnus adds in a hushed whisper as he joins him, gripping Alec's arm as he takes his turn to look through the peephole.

"I saw _him_ coming out in a robe and shower cap," Alec tells him, picturing the man from the room opposite who has such a tan that his skin looks like actual leather. Really worn leather. 

They arrived in this hotel only a couple of hours ago, and so far their neighbors have been the best entertainment they could ask for. Not that they _did_. There is yelling, singing, and door slamming, with a constant background of music that Magnus says was solely responsible for giving 80s music a bad name. And Magnus swears he heard a _dog_ just now. Alec had to check.

"The hotel shower cap?" Magnus repeats in horror, making Alec snort and drop a kiss on his cheek. 

"Bright pink."

"It's not the color. It's the _static_. And his _complexion_ ," Magnus adds with a full body shudder, pinching over the bridge of his eyes.

Alec hugs him as Magnus continues to grimace for the thought of that _shower cap_ , patting him on the back. "Maybe I could… do we need anything?"

Magnus hums against Alec's shoulder, laughing knowingly. "Alexander."

"What? I can _hear_ better out there. Maybe."

"Oh, and you accused _me_ of being nosey."

Alec smirks, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Maybe."

"When I was merely being... _neighborly_."

"Magnus. We're in a _hotel_."

"That doesn't mean we might not want to borrow… soap?" Magnus says doubtfully, looping his arms around Alec's waist and leaning back to look at him. 

Alec has to kiss him again. "Okay, one? The only time you've ever used soap from a hotel—the _only_ time—you complained all night about how it dried your hands out."

"Well—"

"Which, _fine_ ; the stuff you make is _so_ much better, anyway," Alec adds, as Magnus sways him in his arms.

Magnus grins at him, wrapping his arms tighter. "Was there a two?"

"It's a pretty poor excuse to go knocking to ask for soap. _But_ , I can go ask downstairs."

"So you can linger outside their hotel door and more conveniently listen?" Magnus suggests for him; Alec decides it's because he's proud.

A loud bellowing noise comes from the room they're spying on turning both of their heads. Alec squeezes him at the waist and nods towards the door.

"We need soap. Right, Magnus?"

"We do, Alexander," Magnus agrees, showing him as he opens the door. "Lots and lots of it."

***


End file.
